Amber Enchantment
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: It's said that if you look into a demon's eyes, their magic makes you their's forever.But a demon's eyes have never been able to effect Kaoru,that is, untill she met the Prince of demons, Battousai.Is magic truly what it seems to be? Or something deeper?
1. Amber Magic

Amber Enchantment

Summary: It's said that if you look into a demon's eyes, their magic makes you their's forever. But a demon's eyes have never been able to effect Kaoru, untill she met the Prince of demons, Battousai; Who's eyes are as amber as the magic that saved her once upon a time. Why would he want some one like Kaoru? For her father's land, money, or is there more to magic then there seems...?

A/N- Yes! I **can** write FanFics for anime other than Inuyasha! A miracle I know. lol.

Chapter 1: Amber Magic

A seven-year-old Kaoru giggle from underneath the blanket that served as her hiding spot, as the cart pulled along. Her father specifically told her, on a number of occasions, not to go to the enchanted caves, where magic was mined, because there was a chance that demons would appear.

But Kaoru only found this to prove as more of a reason to go there. To meet a demon in person, oh what a thrill it would be! Kaoru absolutely loved the excitement it caused her to feel. She'd imagine herself, the heroine of a wonderful story, filled with romance, and action, slaying the demon, and marrying a handsome boy who loved her deeply.

Kaoru was shaken out of her daydream as the cart went over a bump, and then came to a halt along with all of the other carts, which were filled with various tools that were required for mining magic.

Peeking out from under the blanket, Kaoru's eyes scanned over the surrounding area, looking for a way into the mines, with out her father's supervisors not noticing her.

"Ah!" Kaoru exclaimed in delight as she spotted and un-watched area. Pulling the blanket off of her, she leapt over the side of the cart, and made a mad dash for the caves.

Once inside she caught her breath and knit her eyebrows in annoyance. It bugged her so that she always had to wear these big poofy dresses. They were absolutely impossible to run in!

"I princess must act like this, a princess should look like this. Princesses should never play in the mud, especially with the servants! And they most certainly shouldn't be running around the enchanted caves where it's dangerous!" Kaoru mimicked several of the things she had been told all her life.

Walking along Kaoru smiled. The wonderful thing about magic mines, is that they weren't at all like normal mines. Normal mines were all dirty and musty. And, although this one clearly was dirty, what'd you expect, it _was_ dirt, but, it had a soft shimmer to it that sparkled, which dazzled Kaoru.

Running her hand along one of the wall Kaoru yipped when her hand hit a sharp rock, and a small cut began to drip blood.

"Hey, who's over there!?" one of the miners demanded coming Kaoru's way.

'Oh no, he must have heard me!' Kaoru thought to herself in panic as the shadow of the miner neared.

'What'll I do!? Daddy'll be quite angry with me. Oh!' Kaoru bit her lip as she looked for a place to hide.

But then, all off the sudden, a loud rumbling sound echoed through the caves.

"Demons! Quickly, everyone out of the caves!" A shout was heard from near the entrance.

Kaoru stood rooted to the spot as the miner who had earlier heard her, was already running out of the cave.

'Demons? Real demons!?' Kaoru thought to herself frantically.

She had never thought that she would really ever have to cross paths with a demon. All of those kinds of things only happened in her daydreams!

Kaoru's eyes widened as the rumbling became louder and rocks began tumbling down all around her.

Kaoru held her arms over her head and screamed in fright.

But then, all of the sudden an amber light surrounded her. It was warm, and protective, and somehow made Kaoru feel safe.

As rocks fell all around her, every single one of them missed Kaoru, leaving her perfectly unharmed.

As soon as the rocks stopped falling, the amber light seemed to flow into the un-knowing Kaoru through the small cut she had acquired on her hand.

Kaoru looked around in confusion. Was, was that magic? Kaoru shook her head and disregarded the hypothesis. Everyone knew that magic was white, no other color, and therefore no one would ever believe her, even if it was magic…

Shouts of worry sounded from near by as the rocks that were blocking Kaoru's exit were pulled away quickly.

"There you are! You see, I told you that scream sounded like that of princess Kaoru's!" A man shouted as he ran over to Kaoru and picked her up.

"All you alright princess?" he asked in a worried tone. Okina was top supervisor over the magic mining, and also Kaoru's father's most trusted friend.

Kaoru nodded, tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

"Oh Okina-san!" she cried clinging to him.

"Please don't tell papa! Oh, he'll be so sore with me!" She choked out and began crying harder.

Kaoru hated making her father unhappy with her. After her mother had died, Kaoru's father had kept a sorrowful face for the longest of times. And when he finally began to smile again, Kaoru just couldn't bear to see him unhappy.

"Shh, shh, it is alright little one, I will not tell." Okina assured the small girl as he patted her back.

Kaoru looked up at him with red eyes and smiled "Thank you Okina-san!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

10 years later

Kaoru sat in the same cave that had once been enchanted many years ago. But now, it was all gone. Every last speck of magic had been mined out and now there was nothing left, but a faint shimmer, a shadow of the cave's past beauty.

Kaoru sighed. Sure, there were, of coarse, other magic mines, but this place still held a special place in Kaoru's memories. She was found of these caves, and often came here when she wanted time to herself. To reflect upon her life…

"I hate it…" Kaoru murmured to herself. She was seventeen now, and her father was trying desperately to find her a husband. Suitor here, suitor there, they were practically being thrown at her.

The first suitor, and by far the worst, Kaoru would never forget. Koigi… Stark black hair cut short, dark brown eyes, and a self-loving smile. The second he and Kaoru were alone he had jumped on her like, like a rabid wolf! His lips ravishing hers as his hands wandered greedily to places they were most certainly not allowed!

Least to say, he wasn't welcome back anymore. Not that he'd really want to come back after the damage Kaoru did to his, ehem, family jewels.

Kaoru closed her eyes in frustration. Like dominoes, they came one after another, all just as pompous as the one before them.

'Why can't I just wait!? Marry who _I_ want to marry. But no, papa just keeps throwing these jerks at me right and left!' she brooded to herself.

Kaoru was so rapped up in her own thoughts, that she never noticed the sounds coming from the front of the cave. Never noticed the figures approaching her quietly. Didn't realize just how much danger she was in until a sharp pain shot through the back of her head and the dark black void of unconsciousness consumed her whole.

A/N- Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Review and let me know how I did please :3

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated! )


	2. Broken in the head or something

Amber Enchantment

A/N- Wow. Such positive responses! I feel special. T.T

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken in the head or something.

Sanosuke eyed the unconscious girl before him as the carriage pulled along.

He and a few others from the kingdom had come to the Enchanted caves to salvage the last of the 'magic' that the humans had left behind. And, upon arriving they found her in the caves.

And, figuring that they could never have too many concubines, maids, or whatever use the prince decided to put her to, and knocked her out.

Sanosuke sighed sadly and looked out of the carriage window. They hadn't managed to find any magic left over, not even a tiny speck of it. The humans had taken every last bit of it.

He scowled.

He, nor any of the other demons ever felt remorse for controlling a human's mind, and condemning them to a sort of slavery for the rest of their lives. If anything, it was merely pay back to the human race.

Sanosuke glanced at the girl as he noticed that her breathing had increased.

Kaoru blinked wearily and yawned, stretching out her arms, only to find them hitting a wall.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion she attempted to remember what had happened, and where she was.

"Awake I see." Came a voice from across from her.

And then it hit Kaoru. She had been knocked unconscious.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Kaoru demanded backing up against the seat that she had been sleeping on.

"The name's Sanosuke. I don't want much, just your mind and what not." He shrugged, and then grinned baring a gleaming white sets of fangs.

Kaoru pointed at him with a shaky finger "You. You're a demon!" she said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Sanosuke's smile widened "Sure am. And you're mine." He said, as he gazed piercingly into her eyes.

Kaoru could only stare, as Sanosuke's eyes seemed to take on a life of their own. They were a warm cinnamon brown, and took on a sort of glow as he continued to stare at her.

After a minute or so Kaoru threw her arms up "Ok, I give up. You've won this staring contest." She said as she began blinking.

Sanosuke stared in shock.

"Staring contest..? But… What the!?" he said scratching his head in utter confusion.

"But you, and I was, and you were supposed to be… but how!? He asked still dumbfounded as the carriage came to a stop.

"How what?" Kaoru asked as she gave him an odd look.

Sanosuke was about to answer when the carriage door opened.

"Sanosuke, we've arrived. I trust her mind is already in your control." A tall, man with ice blue eyes commented as he looked in the carriage.

"Um… No?" Sanosuke commented innocently.

"No? What do you mean no?" the man replied coolly.

"Look Aoshi, I don't know what's wrong with this girl, but it wouldn't work!" Sanosuke said pointing at Kaoru accusingly.

Aoshi sighed. Leave it to Sagara to screw things up.

Turning to Kaoru Aoshi gave her the same piercing stare that Sanosuke has earlier.

"Eto…" Kaoru said looking around her. These demons were so odd… 

"Hmm.. Interesting indeed." Aoshi said as he turned and beckoned another demon over.

"What is it." The golden-eyed man asked in annoyance.

"Saitou. Both Sagara and I have failed at controlling this girl's mind. Maybe you could?" Aoshi replied eyeing Kaoru.

Saitou sighed in annoyance "Pests." He said as he gazed into Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. If looks could kill, she would have already died a thousand times over.

Saitou narrowed his eyes.

"Why isn't it working.." he mused to himself.

"She must be broken in the head or something." Sanosuke concluded folding his arms.

"I am not broken in the head!" Kaoru retorted angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say raccoon girl." He replied standing up, and getting out of the carriage.

"Sanosuke. Escort our 'guest' to a room, and have some of the maids make sure she bathes, she reeks." Saitou stated as he walked away.

"What? Why me!?" Sanosuke complained childishly.

"Because I said so." was Saitou's blunt response.

-;-

Growling Sanosuke took Kaoru by the arm and pulled her out of the carriage.

"Hey! Watch it, that hurt!" Kaoru yelled angrily.

Sanosuke looked at her apologetically. He hadn't meant to actually hurt her. He was just in a bad mood.

"Follow me." He said pulling her along after him..

'The nerve of him!!!' Kaoru thought to herself as she desperately tried to pull her arm out of his grip. But he was too strong.

'Damn demons..' Kaoru thought bitterly to herself.

They soon entered a large castle and continued walking. Kaoru was, well stunned to say the least. It was amazing. Tastefully decorated, and absolutely huge!

And this was Kaoru we're talking about too! She had spent her whole life in a castle, and even it was quite little compared to this. Kaoru was then jarred out of her aw as Sanosuke spoke.

"So what's your name?" He asked as if to make casual conversation.

'They don't know I'm the princess…?' Kaoru thought to herself. "None of your business." She said sticking her chin up.

But Sanosuke just laughed. "Whatever you say raccoon girl." He replied.

Kaoru barrowed her eyes. "I am NOT a raccoon girl!" she huffed angrily.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Well, I don't know your name. And you won't tell me it, so I can call you whatever I want." He said smiling as he came to a stop.

"This." He said opening a door, and revealing a room "Is where you'll be staying for now. A few maids will be in to help you out in a bit." Sanosuke said as he led her into the room.

Then he turned around, "Oh, and I wouldn't suggest trying to escape, it'd be a waste of time." He finished as he shut the door.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip in anger as she heard a 'click' sound following the shutting of the door. She was locked in…

Sighing Kaoru looked at her surroundings. It was a large room, decorated in deep shades of purple. There was a large canopy bed in the center, and several other various things, which she also had had in her own room at home.

As she noticed there was a balcony, she made her way over to it and gasped. The view was amazing, beautiful, magnificent! It over looked a large portion of country side that rolled off into a forest. And Kaoru was sure, that if it were the day time, it would be filled with various bright colors that would dazzle anyone.

As she took hold of the ledge, he hand went over something cold. Looking down Kaoru saw jasmine vines. Leaning over a little she noticed that she was relatively high up, and that jumping was out of the question. But, the jasmine vines grew thickly all the way up.

Kaoru turned her head as she heard sounds coming from the room. And, noting the jasmine vines for later use, made her way in.

Kaoru entered the room, and was greeted by three women, all maids, and all demon.

"Oh, there you are miss." One spoke as she walked up to Kaoru. We're here to help you bathe." Another spoke as she gestured to a door which, when she opened it, revealed a small indoor hot springs.

"And I brought you some night cloths." The third maid spoke.

"Oh, um thank you. But, I'm quite positive that I do not need assistance bathing." Kaoru reassured him.

"Ok then." One said. And then the three maids left, the third setting the night cloths down before leaving.

"Wow. A lot more like home than I had thought.." Kaoru mused as she grabbed the sleeping yukata and made her way into the hot springs.

-;-

Sinking into the warm water Kaoru sighed in content. A bath, yes, that is what she had been needing to relax her muscles.

Dipping her head in the water, she ran her fingers threw her long raven hair she bit her bottom lip. She sure had somehow gotten herself into a not so good position.

Here she was, bathing in a hot springs, in a large, luxurious castle. Almost like every day life for Kaoru, that is, if you didn't count the fact that it was a castle filled with demons!

And oh what a fool she had been! Not having a clue what was going on, with all of them staring her in the eye like that.

"Duh Kaoru!" she scolded herself out loud. They had been trying to gain control of her mind, and she just sat there like and idiot!

Kaoru yawned as she pulled herself out, dried off, and dressed. 'What puzzled me, is that fact that they hadn't been able to control me' Kaoru thought to herself as she crawled into the large bed and pulled the covers over herself.

She scowled at the memory of Sanosuke claiming that she was broken in the head, or something… 'Oh well, it doesn't matter now.' Kaoru thought to herself smugly.

She already had a plan for getting out of this place, but first she needed her rest. She'd be no good to herself exhausted.

'Baka demons…' were Kaoru's last thoughts as she snuggled in closer to her pillow and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N- Battoussia appears in next chapter! : )

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


	3. Fear and control

Amber Enchantment

A/N-Gomen nasai!!! I know, I took an UBER long time to update. Gomen gomen gomen!

P.S. – Disclaimer- I tend to forget to put these.. I'm starting to wonder if they're even necessary… I mean really, like everyone doesn't already know that Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Anywho, yeah, Rurouni kenshin and co. do not in any way belong to me. This disclaimer applies for all chapters.

Chapter key 

Italics are communication through minds

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear and control 

"No more! I beg you!" Kaoru screamed as she bolted up, sweat trickling down her forehead. "Oy, it was only a dream." She sighed in relief. One more bite of her own cooking and she would have surely died.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kaoru looked around, and then huffed in annoyance as she remembered her situation. Deciding that the first thing to do, was to get out of her night clothing, she stood up and looked around.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked herself as she picked up an article of clothing. It unfolded into a dress. It was black, with a red trimming over the black to create a sort of red shimmer, without completely diluting the black, and was long, with a slit on the right side that went about half way up the thigh.

Blushing Kaoru shook her head and set it down. "How immodest." She said to herself bashfully. "Ok then, I'll just wear my own cloths" she concluded as she once again looked around.

"Hmm… Oh yeah! I left them in the hot springs!" she chirped in success. But as soon as Kaoru was about to turn, and head to get her cloths, she heard noises coming from the hot springs.

"Oh no! I can't go in there in my night cloths!" Kaoru thought to herself discontentedly, then her eyes landed on the dress.

"I'd only be for a moment… Until I get my own cloths out of there." She said to herself as she pulled of her night cloths and slipped into the dress.

Making her way into the hot springs Kaoru spotted a short demon picking up her cloths and towel. He wasn't anything like the other demons she had seen before. He actually _looked_ like a demon, not like a human. His skin was a smooth green-ish blue, and he had large, pure black eyes.

Knitting her eye brows Kaoru took a step forward. "Um, excuse me.. But, those are my cloths." She said politely. The demon looked up, and then shook it's head as it began to leave the room. "These are dirty, and filthy, soiled by your humanity. They'll be burned." He said bluntly as he tried to pass Kaoru.

"What!?" Kaoru yelled, causing the small demon to wince at the pain she caused his sensitive ears. "No, no, no, no! I am NOT going to wear something like THIS!" Kaoru gestured to the dress she was currently wearing.

The demon sneered, and pushed past her. "Too bad. You're going to have to." He said rudely as he began to leave the room. Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

The chase was on…

* * *

Sanosuke yawned bordly as the meeting continued. Being part of the Battousai's council, and one of his closest friends, really had its down side. 

"Then to discuss the matter of a Queen" Saito continued calmly.

Battousai sighed in discontent. The subject of this matter really was getting tiresome.

Saito shook his head. "You know as well as we do, that in order for you to take the throne as King, you must also have a queen at the time. This has been done for centuries, to ensure an heir, and that the royal blood line continues." Saito said, beginning to become annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. I'll take care off it sooner or later." Battousai said waving a hand. "Next matter of importance."

Saito glared at Battousai before continuing. "Alternative methods for stopping the humans from creating, and using magic mines need be found. There is less and less every day, and our current methods of stopping it are not working." Saito said, once again acting more professional.

Battousai growled. Would they ever stop? He had enough problems to deal with at the time, he didn't need the retched humans to give him even more grief.

"Well then, I'm no-"

"Get back here you midget!!!" Kaoru yelled as she burst into the room, chasing the demon whom had her cloths.

"These are getting BURNED! Now stop persisting and leave me be!" The short demon yelled back angrily as he ran faster.

"Not If I have any say in it!" Kaoru yelled back as she chased him back and forth across the room, completely oblivious to her surroundings, and the people there.

"Damn you human! Stop following me! You reek!" the demon screeched.

"That's it" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she leapt, and tackled the small demon to the floor.

"Gah! Umph, m-master!!!" The demon yelled out as Kaoru began tugging at her cloths, trying to get them out of his grasp.

"Yes!" Kaoru said in victory as she finally managed to pull them out of his hands.

"I'd appreciate…"

Kaoru raised and eye brow and turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"If you'd remove yourself from my servant's back"

Crisp Amber eyes seemed to pierce into Kaoru soul as the man whom had spoken the words eyed her.

'No' she said to herself as she felt it.

'No. No!' She screamed in her mind as she began to feel herself lose control.

The others hadn't been able to do a thing. They couldn't control her mind. But, then why was he succeeding? Why was it that she couldn't save herself from him?

'Turn your head! Don't look him in the eyes any longer!' she screamed to herself.

'_Don't.'_ The words drifted into her mind un-invited.

'Ok..' Kaoru found herself thinking.

'No! No wait! I will turn my head! You will not win!' Kaoru shouted as her mind began to spin.

'_Stand up.'_ It was _him._ Kaoru knew it for sure. The voice in her mind was that of the amber eyed man's. And soon she found herself getting to her feet.

"No…" she whispered quietly.

'_Tell me, you name. Who are you…?_' Battousai asked her warmly, as if they were long time friend.

'My name is Kaoru. I'm the princess of Gallali' she though automatically.

'Wait. No! Please no! I will not fall to this!' she thought frantically.

'_Come and sit_.' Battousai commanded.

'No' echoed through Kaoru's thoughts, but even so, she found herself walking briskly up to him, and then sitting in his lap.

'I will not lose my mind to you.' Kaoru thought dejectedly as she stared into his eyes.

Battousai smirked. "But you already have, my dear." He replied arrogantly as hecrushed his lips down upon hers.

Kaoru froze. Her eyes never leaving his, no matter how much she wanted them to. '_Don't resist'_ he commanded the second such a thought passed through her mind.

And just like that, Kaoru relaxed, her entire body calm and un-tense.

'Stop this you, you, jerk!' Koura yelled in her mind angrily.

'_And if I don't?_' Battousai smirked as he let his tongue slip into her mouth.

'Why you! I swear, I'll bite it!' she screeched back.

'_No you won't'_ He responded as he let his hand travel to the slit in her dress, and slowly begin to glide up her leg.

Kaoru's eyes burned in anger. She was NOT going to stand for this! And as Battousai's hand reached the end of the slit he had gone too far.

A snapping sound echoed through out the throne room, and all of the occupants stared in aw. There was Battousai, with the red imprintation of a hand on his left cheek.

Kaoru couldn't, didn't dare to move. The look in Battousai's eyes frightened her more than anything she ever seen before.

"I.. I-I'm uh.." Kaoru went to cover her mouth with her hand, but he caught it and glared at her.

"Ah!" Kaoru whimpered in pain as he began to crush her small hand in his palm. "You will NEVER do that again if you value your life. Understood?" he said coldly.

Kaoru nodded hurriedly as tears sprung to her eyes.

**Fear…**

Battousai released her hand and let her stumble off the throne.

**Fear was control…**

"Take her back to her chambers. And make sure she doesn't get out again." He ordered waving his hand in dismissal as Aoshi put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and began to lead her away.

**Kaoru feared him…**

"If she does. She will be punished." Battousai said just loud enough that Koaru flinched as she heard the words.

**And so, he knew…**

Any demon could hear Kaoru's silent tears as she walked down the halls

**He could control her…**

* * *

A/N- Bing! Chapter done and ready to post! Hehehe… I have something wonderful planned for next chapter! Though.. I think I'm changing the rating for this, to R. I'm NOT doing a lemon, but there will be very mild lime, and I don't want to take chances. (Edit: You know.. I had to post this 2 days late cause of v.v; ) 


	4. Betrayed by the plant!

Amber Enchantment.

A/N-Okeys. So here be your update. I was supposed to update The 2nd Chance, but I'm having…issues with that story at the moment. Oh, and Fantasy Angel Victoria, you're rather clever. Yes, it does.

* * *

Chapter 4: Betrayed by the plant.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Kaoru was escorted out of the room. She was the firs person they'd ever seen hit Battousai, and live to tell the story. Hell, she's the only one they had ever seen, who was able to break free of his mind control.

Battousai noticed the several gazes that were directed toward him, and his eyes narrowed. "Staring is rude, some one might _accidentally_ gouge your eyes out for such an offense." He said coldly and watched as every eye in the room averted else where.

Saito coughed as to catch everyone's attention "Shall we get back to the business we were discussing before hand? He said as he flipped through several papers.

As Saito began babbling on about random affairs of the kingdom Battousai sat deep in thought.

Princess Kaoru Kamiya of Gallali eh? What a stupid little wench. It was her kingdom, her father, who were the centralization of magic mining, as they called it.

Battousai scowled. They were the cause of the majority of his problems…

* * *

Flash back

Shinta had lost his mother when he was barely 6 years old, and his father was soon to follow, consumed with enough grief that not long after her death, he took his own life.

Now 9 years old, he went by Kenshin, a nickname his mother had given him before her untimely death. It was the most he could do, to hold onto her memory.

As he walked along Kenshin had was sitting near where his father's remains were, when he heard the sound of carts coming towards the cave. Humans were coming.

Running along the side of the cave he hid behind some large rocks in the front. Peering over the top he realized that they were miners.

"Father…" He breathed as he looked over his shoulder, in the direction where his father's remnants were. Soon the humans were there, and already started mining the so called "magic" of the deceased demons.

He wanted so badly to save his father. If he could just get back there without being seen, he just might be able to get his father's remnants out and leave!

Shifting, Kenshin looked around him. It seemed pretty clear. There were only two humans. A miner, and, a small girl…

Kenshin raised an eyebrow for a moment, wondering why some one dressed as nicely as her, was running around in these caves. Shrugging he held his breath, and made a mad dash for where he knew his father was.

"Demon!" he heard one of the miners shout, and cursed his bad luck as he saw the humans begin to scramble. And, amidst all of their running around, one managed to hit one of the beams that kept the cave from collapsing.

"No… But, Father!" Kenshin yelled as he turned in time to see rocks crumble down on top of the small girl, and his father's resting sight.

Biting his lip, Kenshin knew he had to leave, or he too, would be crushed by the rocks. And as he turned and began running out of the cave, he saw a glimpse of golden light flicker.

end flash back

* * *

Battousai clenched his fists. Of coarse, now he went by the name, Battousai. It was more manly then Kenshin, more frightening…

And then, something stuck Kenshin. Kaoru was the princess of Gallali… Which meant, that her father would do absolutely anything his "darling baby girl" wanted. Even end… Magic mining.

And then it all began to pull itself together. The two biggest concerns he was currently faced with were soon to be of no worry to him. Because Kaoru was going to solve them for him.

Battousai was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by another one of Saito's annoying "give me your attention" coughs.

Eyeing him Saito continued reading the monthly comments from the nobles, and tax results.

* * *

Her eyes to the floor, Kaoru quietly followed Aoshi through the dark halls. She'd admit, Battousai gave her quite a scare back there.

Shaking here head, Kaoru blinked back the tears. It was ridiculous. So what if he had almost crushed her hand beyond repair. He hadn't. And besides, Kaoru wasn't the type to get scared.

'Even if the person is the Prince of demons… Even if he does have a frightfully strong grip' Kaoru thought to herself and gulped a little.

'Gah! Wait, no! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kaoru scolded herself. 'I'm strong! I'm not some wimpy girl who'll just let any stupid man push me around. Even if he is a demon!' She thought to herself triumphantly.

"We're here" Aoshi's icy voice pierced through her thoughts. Kaoru looked up and saw his placid eyes gazing at her. "Um. Ok." She said as she walked past him, into the room.

"I suggest, you consider the consequences that could arise before acting so stupidly again. The Battousai usually isn't so lenient, you got _very_ lucky" He warned before closing the door and locking it.

Kaoru sighed and flopped onto the bed. "God. How can that guy keep such a stoic face all the time? You'd think his face muscles were paralyzed or something." She said broadly.

"They are." She heard a small voice from the corner of the room.

"What?" Kaoru asked as she turned, and saw a girl, with turquoise eyes, a long braid, and who was slightly shorter than herself.

"The name's Misao" She spoke as she stepped forward. "And his face muscles… They are paralyzed." She said quietly.

"Oh." Kaoru replied.

"He's right though. You should be more careful about what you do around Battousai." Misao continued.

"Battousai, that's the reason Aoshi's face muscles are paralyzed you know." She said calmly.

Kaoru blinked "What happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say, that he disapproved of certain actions Battousai was going to take, and got injured trying to stop it" Misao said as she headed for the door.

"Anyway" Misao said as she waved her hand over the handle, unlocking it. "I gotta go now, but I'll be seeing more of you later." She smiled, and then exited the room, waving her hand over the handle and locking it once more.

"Damn" Kaoru cursed, hoping the girl would have left the handle unlocked.

"Oh well" Kaoru said as she gazed at the balcony.

* * *

"Ok. I believe that's enough for one day." Battousai said as everyone began to leave the room.

Stepping off of the throne Battousai rubbed his temple. Saito's long speeches always seemed to give him a head ache.

Stepping out of the room he was about to turn when Sanosuke stepped in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked as he continued walking down the hall.

"Sooo Kenshin my buddy. What's her name?" Sanosuke asked.

Battousai arched an eyebrow and looked at his friend. Sano was the only one who could really get away with calling him Kenshin, and not end up decapitated.

"Why?" He asked as he continued down the hall.

Sanosuke smirked. "Hey man, I saw the way you smiled when she was walking over to you. There's something special about her isn't there? Huh? Huh? Tell me I'm right!" he said nudging the shorter demon in the side.

Battousai sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes. She's my long lost sister." He replied grimly.

Sanosuke froze. "Y…You… You just made out with your sister!?" he practically screeched.

Battousai gave him an odd look before continuing on. "No Sano, I was being sarcastic" He replied.

"Ooooooooh. Hey! I knew that!" Sanosuke called after Battousai.

"Her name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. Good night Sano" Battousai called back as he walked around a corner.

"Kamiya… where have I heard that name before?" Sano questioned himself as he began walking towards the dining hall

* * *

Kaoru bit her lip in determination. If there was one chance, and any better reason to escape, it was now, and he was the reason.

"Here goes nothing." Kaoru said as she peered over the balcony edge and gulped. 'It's so high up... Ah, deal with it Kaoru you baka!' She though as she jumped over the side and latched herself onto the jasmine vines.

"Ha.. See, it's not so bad." she said to herself. In fact, it was so easy, it seemed as if the vines were doing the moving and she was just hanging on.

"Wait..." Kaoru said to herself as she processed what was happening. The vines were moving on their own, and she was just hanging on!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa TT" Kaoru wailed flailing her arms as the vines wrapped themselves securely around her and began moving faster.

'I can see it now. "Princess Kaoru, death by plant"' she thought hysterically to herself as the vines continued to take her more around the castle, and higher even.

"God, No more. Not any higher!!! I'm gonna die!!!" Kaoru cried, her eyes shut tightly.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die" Kaoru repeated to herself several times before she even noticed that she was no longer in motion, and was standing on solid ground.

"Well, well, well... What have we got here?" The voice paralyzed Kaoru.

"Oooh no..." she whispered softly.

"Why, if it isn't Kaoru? Not Trying to escape were you? Heh. I suppose you'll need punishing" Battousai smirked dauntingly.

* * *

A/N- Viola. Cliff hanger it is! Wow. I'd hate me if I were you. I think I'll go uh… build a bomb shelter now… Ja! 


	5. Drunk on something

Amber Enchantment

A/N- Presto, update-o!

* * *

Last chapter…

"Oooh no…" she whispered softly.

"Why, if it isn't Kaoru? Not trying to escape were you? Heh. I suppose you'll need punishing" Battousai smirked dauntingly.

* * *

Chapter 5: Drunk on something.

A look of pure terror shimmered in Kaoru's eyes as he advanced at her. The words _'she will be punished'_ echoing through her mind.

In the blink of an eye Kaoru was pinned to a near by wall, the Battousai grinning lasciviously.

"What's wrong little kitten? I did warn you that there would be punishment if you tried to escape again." He said, a glint of danger flashing through his amber gaze.

"Please, don't hurt me…" Kaoru winced closing her eyes tightly.

"Who said your punishment would hurt?" he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her sensitive ear as he began to nibble on it lightly.

Kaoru gasped and made to pull away, but found she couldn't as the word '_don't move'_ pushed it's way into her mind.

"Damn it" she cursed bellow her breath as she was forced to obey the command.

Battousai chuckled as he continued his ministrations; placing feather light kisses along the length of her neck.

"Don't tell me that you forgot my power over you so soon, my kitten." He said lustfully as cupped her cheek, and let his other hand pull the tie from her hair, causing it to fall from it's high pony tail, and cascade around her.

Kaoru was breathless as his lips inched toward her own. He said for her not to move, but he never said she couldn't scream bloody murder.

Battousai smirked. 'And still she does not realize, that her mind belongs to me.' He thought to himself as he picked up on her little idea to scream, and quickly closed the distance between her lips and his own.

Kaoru's scream never had a chance as the Battousai kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm" Kaoru murmured enjoying the kiss.

'Wait! No' Kaoru scolded herself. She was absolutely **NOT** enjoying this kiss.

Battousai smirked inwardly at her thoughts, and then proceeded to wrap his arms around her lithe waist, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss further more.

Kaoru felt drunk. She couldn't make sense of even one coherent thought that tried to squeeze it's way into her mind. And soon she found herself responding to the kiss, as her eyes took on a glossy appearance.

And then… there was a knock on the door, which jolted Kaoru enough to bring her back to her sense.

"God damn.." Battousai muttered as he released her from his grasp and went to answer the door.

Kaoru blushed and touched two fingers to her lips. 'Wait…' Kaoru thought as she looked at her fingers.

She could move again! But, how long had she been able to? Kaoru pondered this.

"Since right around the part where you went 'Mmmm'" Battousai answered her question, smiling at her.

Kaoru's face turned red as a strawberry. "I only did that because I couldn't breathe. I was trying to signal to you to stop!" she huffed, crossing her arms and looking the floor.

Battousai licked his lips, savoring her taste. "Sure you were… Now come on." He said as he began to walk to the door.

"Come on where?" She asked, not moving from her spot.

Battousai turned back to her and sighed in irritation. 'She's not going to make anything easy for me, is she?' he asked himself, shaking his head.

"To the dining hall." He replied, and offered her his hand.

Kaoru huffed and shook her head. "I'm not really all that hungry." She replied defiantly.

"And that persisting grumbling sound protruding from your stomach is what…?" he asked, smirking at how she blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, I'm trying to be nice, and let you come of your own free will, but if persist on refusing, I will simply have no choice but to carry you there." Battousai stated in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"The Prince of demon's, resorting to such measures as low as carrying a human. Haha, what a bluff." Kaoru laughed.

* * *

"Put me the hell down!" Kaoru yelled as she beat as hard as she could on Battousai's back.

"You know, for a princess, you really do have a foul mouth." He commented as he walked on, completely un-phased by her pounding fists on his back.

"And for a prince, you're a real jerk off!" she retorted angrily as she began trying to pull his shirt up, and over his head so he couldn't see.

"Eep!" Kaoru gasped as Battousai abruptly stopped, and set her on her feet.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace, leaning close to her ear. "If you wanted my cloths off, all you had to do was tell me…" he chuckled, enjoying how she froze, and her face turned several brilliant shades of red.

"That's what I thought." He said as he intertwined his finger with hers', and began leading them down the hall again.

'Of all the nerve!' Kaoru fumed to herself, following him. 'Seriously, who does he think he is? I mean, my god, he's so immodest. A complete hentai!' she thought angrily.

"Only towards the beautiful girls" Battousai said as they turned a corner.

Kaoru slapped her forehead in agitation. Him being able to read her mind was really getting annoying.

"And here we are."

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the beautiful oaks doors as King Kamiya sat quietly in his chair, rubbing his temple.

"Who is it?" he asked idly.

"Misao, your majesty." Was the response he got.

"The door's open Misao, come on in." He said in a tired voice.

Opening the door, and then quietly shutting it, Misao walked over to the broken looking man, and kneeled before him.

"Misao, Misao, how many times do I have to tell you? You're Okina's grand daughter, and Okina's like family, so you are too; there is no need for such mannerisms.

Misao stood, and then sat down next to him. "How are things going?" she asked in an anxious tones.

"Not so well I'm afraid…" the king said tiredly. "I just don't know why this has to be! Kaoru, my daughter, my only living blood, my precious little girl… Where could she be?" he asked pounding his fist on the table that lay in front of him.

"Don't worry sire, we'll find her eventually. I'm sure she's ok." She said, laying a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I hope so Misao, I truly hope so…" he replied sadly.

Misao turned her head and gazed through the window, she could see nearly the whole kingdom form this spot.

'Let's hope she's alright…'

* * *

Kaoru giggled as she fell in Sanosuke's lap. "Swo then I's tell 'er, whatchoo doin', swimming in that marsh? Hahahahahaahaha!" She laughed hard, her face turning red.

"Hey, that's a good one!" Sanosuke replied merrily as he took another swig from the sake bottle.

Battousai had to leave dinner early to take care of some important matters, and while he was gone, Sanosuke had the great idea to get Kaoru stone drunk.

"Heehee!" Kaoru chortled as she pulled her self out of Sanosuke's lap and crawled up onto the table.

"Dis wun time, I's met this bwelly dancer. And, she did shwow me how to dance, like dis!" Kaoru slurred as she clasped her hands above her head, and began to swing her hips in a spherical motion.

"Now I think that has been quite enough for one night." Aoshi said, glaring daggers at Sanosuke as he grabbed hold of Kaoru and lifted her off of the table.

"Oooh! Aoshi-sama!" Kaoru giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please Ms.Kamiya, desist in the actions, and un-latch yourself from me." He said calmly.

"Um… Nope!" She giggle and clung to him tighter.

Aoshi sighed. Damn Sanosuke to hell for getting her drunk.

"You know what I'ma thinkn' you need?" Koaru asked joyfully. "What would that be?" Aoshi asked with a tinge if curiousity.

"This!" Kaoru replied, kissing him deeply on the lips just as Battousai walked back in the room.

"What is going on here…?" he asked coldly, bits of red flickering dangerously in his eyes.

"Ooooh! Battou Koishi!" she giggled in delight, as she let go of Aoshi and threw herself at the Kenshin.

"Heehee, I bet you wanna kiss too, don't cha?" she laugh mirthfully hugging him tight. Kenshin looked up, raising an eye-brow at the occupants of the dinner table.

Aoshi sighed in annoyance, and pointed to Sanosuke. "He got her drunk while you were gone."

Sanosuke, also being drunk, was sitting at the end of the table, busy pouring sake all over himself.

Kenshin shook his head, and looked down at Koaru, who by now, was fast asleep, still clinging to his Gi.

"Aoshi, please make sure some one cleans up this mess." He said, eyeing the disaster that was once his dining hall. Then turning, to pulled Kaoru into his arms bridal style, and left.

* * *

Laying Kaoru gently down in her bed, he pulled the covers up, over her and smiled. Today had truly turned out to be quite intriguing.

Kenshin wasn't jealous of Kaoru kissing Aoshi or anything. It was like that kiss was even close to the degree that he'd had with Kaoru already.

Running his hand through her soft hair, Kenshin smirked and stood up to leave.

"Soon little Kaoru, you will be mine…"

* * *

A/N- Hee 3. Good news! You see, one of the reasons I didn't update for so long, is that I completely had no idea what I was gonna do with the story from that point on x..X. But as I was writing this chapter today, I figured out what I'm going to do with the rest of the story, kinda… Hope you liked this chappy! (btw – Don't worry about Misao showing up in the Demon's area, and the kingdom Kaoru's from. It's part of the story)

CCCC is appreciated! .


End file.
